Lost Boys: Harvest Moon
by Sublime Lotus
Summary: Devine interest and act of impluse, can each decision lead us to our doom? What are some of these unexplainable connections and why is it we find ourselves drawn into certain individuals, these are the questions that dwell in David's thoughts as one fated night leaves him with a passenger that will change the Lost Boys.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Boys : On this Harvest Moon**

**By ****_Sublime Lotus_**

* * *

** Guide**

**(' ')** Quotations as such is the voice of the Narrator to the story, possible interference.

**('' '')** Spoken words by character(s).

**(****_Italics_****)** Thoughts by individual/character(s).

(**_Bold_ Italics**) Lyrical Music

* * *

**.Present Moment.**

Fountains of laughter and screams filled the cool crisped air of the night, when a gentle breeze carried itself in many ways and kept those within its grace a chilled touched. The carisole music chimed in tune to the rotation of its gears, while colorful steel ponies impaled by poles moved in rhythm scheme from up to down. The roller coaster heaved up and down its slopes, whilst patronizing screeches of its brakes hollered out against the narrow descents. Lights glimmered as strobes flickered faster, carnie encouraged the bustling individuals with open invitation to try their games. Video shops and comic stores to confectionary spots filled the vacant lots, crowds rushed in by groups to come for a tickle of fun on this rather cloudless night. Yes, Santa Carla was the place to be, the boardwalk exciting and filled with fun for all ages.

But unlike any other night, tonight was different and with it came the stars. Like any other night, it was spent watching from distance like a predator to the prey. First... It is the selective mark, a target that is either weak or alone. Those auburn tresses that are waved and fluttering to the midnight breeze, catching the wind it seemed as they were to whisk up against the nude slender neck. Second... Locking on with the prey so that it knows the hunt is on, leaving it to panic or draw attention to itself. Irises of chocolate azure catch and meet the blue sphere predator, signalling a point of interest and target to the seduction. Innocence and like a wide eyed doe being hunted, she breaks the contact and averts the attention to where she is stepping. The crowd moves in along her as she blends in like a critter in a meadow, but yet he keeps his target locked on from above. Never losing her. Thirdly...he makes a move, it is not his first and nor his last. The swooping attention to movement of pursuit and mirror gesture in stature of his walk, those parting lips of melon quiver in nerves as she finds herself face to face with the predator. He hears her heart and can feel her pulse, he is hungry and desiring to be filled with the warm rush of her crimson lust. At last, they are face to face and in each others reaching grasp. Silence.

'Coming from a broken home and no pulse in life except the thrilling excitement of the chase, to give rise and adrenaline from dangerous or wreckless behavior. It was the 80s and a time of music was evolving as fashion was something else or new era of punks were arriving, so to speak. Like any other night, we were on the boardwalk watching and luring our next prey. Following individuals that were annoyance to the crowd or cocky in their own ways, these ones we picked because unlike the others...they seemed to resemble ourselves. Lost and alone, no home.'

**.Past.**

Perched atop the XL500 onyx bikes were an assembly of rather flashy delinquents, parked aligned a lot that was fenced off by a barricade of cement blocks. Preventing them from furthering themselves onto the beach and grounds of the boardwalk, also being that of a perfect spot to even watch the grounds from a view that was breath taking. David leaned forth as his forearms rested atop the support of his handle bars, adorning his inexcusable platinum mullet that seemed to not be affected by the wind itself. The sterling chain earring hung low to the lobe of his left ear that caught the wind and swirled about freely, he was attired in the usual get up that never changed nor grew with stench that was unappealing. Which consisted of pair of blackened Levi's and faded tee of the same shade but cotton, over casted by a large trench coat that kept the chill at bay as heavy leather boots accompanied and helped switched the gears in his bike when in motion. A piercing ice stare of blue occuli's had watched the crowd for any indication of previous night snare, while from the peripheral did he catch the boys amusing themselves with women who seemed to hover in flocks towards them.

"I see nothing of the ones from the night before." David spoke in a disappointed and husked voice as he pushed back off his arms, leaning to his tailbone for support as he blinked the glanced from the crowd to the flank next to him.

"WELL it doesn't have to happen tonight David." Paul slyed in remarks as he displayed upon those sharpened features an ignorant expression to annoyance, but truly he was only fooling around as the sandy beige brunette clung to his shoulder. An act.

Paul was confident and egotistical in his own way, the big blow out of his blonde locks said it all as it fluttered with little effort to the breeze. Too much hair spray, but that didn't seem to affect the lady next to him as she twined her fingers in the back nape of his neck. He liked the spandex as well and over bared it with a trench coat that was accustomed followed by knee high boots, pirate boots from the looks but they had to do and went with the ivory spandex.

"No it doesn't." He muttered as the eager taste of blood began to build within him, surging against his veins, yet did he fall silent as to shift his gaze from the ignorance of Paul. Troubled by the blood lust building within, once more he smirked in muse to the giggles of the girls that kept company.

"Party!" Marco excitedly aroused into the topic as to draft the attention away from David, lively as he always and overly productive in such times.

Marco was the youngest of the bunch and carried baby features that could be close to cupid, the tight golden curls that were butchered into a mullet longer than David's. Extravagant jacket that was colorful and printed with images, paired with a baggy beige cargos that was followed by black leather boots. He had the brightest blue eyes that could intimidate any woman, but yet he was the one that seemed to struggle at it. On the other hand, there was Dwayne.

"You alright David." A deep pronounced voice came in tune as the quick nudge to the bicep of David's left arm was impacted, barely moving him as he locked onto Dwayne and gave a quick jab to the hook of his left. The knuckle skidding across the right bicep of Dwayne's as his reflex motion moved away to the play, coiling back into himself with a snickering laugh to his conquered plan. Dwayne had the same blow out as Paul but were darker locks and his sets were brown as well, just as darkly were his features was his demeanour. He was the quiet one of the bunch, David's wingman and the eldest to the group. His get up was similar to David's, but a black worn leather coat instead of a trench that he clung onto like a child with a blanket. It was sentimental to him.

"Of course Dwayne, I didn't know you were such a softie" He joked in response before noticing the approaching security with their flashlights, obviously looking for trouble tonight since they were approaching on short notice and descending upon them quickly.

"Officers! Come to join the party!?" Paul blurted out as his attention was moved from the girl and to the sour faced men in uniform, portraying already behind the pupil of his eye the pinning stare of its prey found and lured.

"10-82. We'll take care of it." The officer chanted into the radio that was tightly clutched into his right hand as he came to an abrupt halt afore the group, stern was the other as he flashed his light into the eyes of each with arrogance and pushy behavior.

"You boys have been a nuisance I have been told, hanging out and harassing people as they enter. What business have you here? huh?" His voice was thick as his moustache and stenched with cigarette smoke, causing the bridge of David's nose to tightened as he cringed in disgust to the scent. Dwayne, Paul, and Marco smiled from cheek to cheek as they were unaffected by such power being thrown around, glancing from one to the other with the same cheeky attitude before David scoffed a laugh to the officers authority. Background filled with music from INXS as the song that played was the lyrical 'Good times', causing the wild rise to erupt from boys in aggressive taste to the fun to come tonight. David did the stare down with the speaking officer as to show that the intimidation was not working, he fell utterly devious as did his features when those dimming irises met match to the authoritative figure before parting the thin lining of his lips to utter.

"There you are, I've been waiting. I'm ready to go home now."

As sudden as it happened and quick, the girl was next to David and wrapping those slender appendages to the tight ripple of his stomach. The weight on the back of his bike anchored down as the brush of material to her dress clashed against his pants leg, David pulled forward and glanced back behind him in surprised shock to this disruption. Only to find a girl whose wide eyed hazel nut stare caught his and gleaming smile of pearly whites lit up, those wavering waves of chocolate framed her oval facade that washed out the porcelain pigmentation and fell to her lower back. The neatly fitted cropped top was accompanied by a denim washed jacket as her right arm moved from rest of his waist and clutched the material of her dress, pulling the skirt up itself as to not get caught in the gears or hooked onto the bike.

"Sorry Officers, he was waiting on me but I'm here now. Shall we..." The girl sputtered out on the name as her right arm moved to wrap once more to his abdomen, holding tightly before leaning forth on his back. David was just as surprised as the boys were, but the look in their eyes was hardly the surprised look. It was the accomplished look, David had his first at hand and now the night should be set. Moving back to the front as he glanced to the inverted security who huddled to themselves, one quick nod from the moustache and it was affirmed.

Each leaned their weight and kicked the stands back as the revving of motors began and exhausted filled the stationed area, one by one they each began to dismiss in line towards the exit and out to the sea cliff for a bon fire. The slender digits wrapped in mold to his torso as his jaw clench tightly, but yet he smiled confidently to himself as to such a coincidence to his catch. David was prepared for the next step and ready, alas the boys were in company of their fun for the night as well with each in town a lady. The road was vast and stretched towards the horizons, stars were expanded as the moon held mid sky tonight. With every pot hole or bump to wash boards along the road had caused the girl's clutch to tightened, bringing a satisfactory grin upon David's features each time. All the meanwhile the boys hollered wildly and sped up further towards the spot, braking near the sheer edge of the cliff as they laughed at the danger and kicked the stands down to support the bikes. Once stopped, David followed the same repetitive process before noticing the slight shivering of his passenger. He startled her or she was cold, either way he had waited patiently for her to move.

"...That was my first time on a bike" Softly she spoke as she ceased shivering and slipped from his waist her hold, withdrawing it immediately before the extension of her right leg lifted and pulled back. She had gotten off now as the back weight shifted, bringing David to glance at her now as she out stretched her limbs and looked to the sky. Like any other woman, she had a formative figure of an hour glass that was complimented by a white dress. The cropped top she wore was silken with a deep maroon that could only be paired off with a denim wash jacket and strappy flats, bohemian style it seemed as her right wrist was decored by bangles and multiple bracelets.

"Its beautiful."

Marco and the others moved about on their own as they began preparing the bon fire within a steel barrel, chanting and revelry as music was supported by a portable boom box voided out the ocean waves. The scent of the sea was pleasant tonight as was the weather, David moved from the comfort of his bike as the trudge of his boots shifted upon the gravel surface.

"Its not the only thing, you have a name besides beautiful." He worded cooly as he turned the ignition off with the vigorous touch of his right clutch, the jingle of the various trinkets to key chains clashed with the steel cap of the engine.

"Its Star."

"Well Star, you often just leave with strangers."

"Leave? consider yourself lucky. I just happened to be in the right spot at the right time, besides from looks of it..you were the only one without a date tonight." She smiled with victory as she moved along the bike and came to stop just before the cliff, peering over it as to the drop and waves pounding against the rock bed. David soon came to join her as he made his way over and stopped just next to her petite frame, glancing down as well to the ocean bed with no expression plastered to his visage. Just because he was watching the same thing, doesn't mean that he wasn't listening to pulse of her heart. It fluttered swift like a hare that just been sprinting against the fall and rise of her chest, when her scent alone was of lavender and lilacs. Unlike the other bimbo's present, Star was different and carried no character of the others as her clothes alone said it all and how tense she appeared in stature.

"Well I guess I'll have to play along and agree with you."

"You a bad boy or is all this just a cover for whats really inside, David." Star spoke with briefly with a questioning gaze before stepping back from the edge and waltzing away towards the bon fire that was now brewing brightly, folding her arms into herself as to retain the heat within her bodice. The right arm moving suddenly from the tuck as those nimble digits raked back her touse of curls, pushing them back and away from her facade before coming to a stop at the steel barrel. The boys immediately glanced at Star in examination and study, Dwayne was the only one that kept a gaze at bay to Star as the woman next to him flattered him with affectionate strokes. Paying no mind to the random lady and her touch, he couldn't help but to glimpse at David and how he moved away from the cliff side to follow the steps of this woman. Timid and unsure it seemed, David moved along and came to be seated upon the cushioned couch that was weathered and torn. Paul and Marco swooned attention to the ladies that accompanied them as the girls were giggling with glee to the lustrous affection they were shown, not knowing what was to come exactly tonight. . .

**.Hours later.**

Marco and Paul moved aside from the flicker of the fire that dance afore and took to the cliff bed, taking with them the ladies in tow as they drunkenly clung to one another. David had not said one word to his companion as Dwayne figured, he wasn't ready for the plunge and was taking his time to make the commitment yet. Figuring that he needed to be alone, Dwayne stood at his six foot stature and moved along with the young blonde beneath the hook of his arm as they doddled towards the cave entrance.

"Well shall I call it a night, moon is rising higher." Dwayne said before glancing back in David's direction, the reading behind his gaze was stern and trickled with a smirk that seemed to be dark in his own matter before he turned away. Disappearing over the stairwell that led down a narrow path, nothing could be heard from the rolling thunder of the waves and boom box that played the Neil Young's, Harvest Moon. Odd choice of music to be playing at the moment, causing the furrowing of David's brow to turn in as he glanced away embarrassed by whoever's tune this was exactly.

**_Come a bit little closer...hear what I have to say._**

**_Just like children sleeping, we can dream this night away._**

The sudden cast of a shadow was upon him as he glance to the source, Star stood before him as she extended both palms up turn towards him and wore a smile that was soft upon her features. _Really. Is she doing this really...asking me to dance to this song..._ He thought before not wanting to make her feel like an idiot for the gesture, taking either hand as he placed the mitt of his left hand along the slender curve of her waits. But it was the twining of his right hand within the spaces between her fingers that caught him off, he showed her no sexual onslaught as the other girls experienced.

**_But there's a full moon risin', lets go dancing in the light_**

**_We know where the music's playin, lets go out and feel the night._**

The sudden shift of footing took place as they moved side to side, back to front in a two stepping manner. David's jaw tightened as he glanced into the eyes of his victim, how Star's innocence was caught in the reflection of her pupils. The stare was deep and intimidate, he found himself stepping more into the space as their bodies blended into one another and the pulse at the base of her neck seemed to emit a noise as if to say 'take me now'.

_**Because I'm still in love with you, I wanna see you dance again.**_

_**Because I'm still in love with you, on this harvest moon. . .**_

Shifting the dance, David pulled Star into him as he closed his eyes and moved his facade over her right shoulder. Hiding the sharpened angles of his vampiric features, feeling Star pressed her head into the right side of his chest as to bury it there. David began to elevate the thoughts as to this thirst, pushing it into the back of his mind as the sweat dewed the lining of his forehead. Shortness of his breath was felt through the rise of his chest and fall, he gently clenched her hand within his own as he nuzzled his nose into the tresses.

"You seem nervous." David whispered.

_**But we were strangers, I watched you from afar.**_

_**When we were lovers, I loved you with all my heart.**_

"Just cold." Star replied in a whisper as she closed the lid of her irises, listening to the calm beating of David's heart as the intoxicating scent filled her nasal passages. He smelt of pine and musk, it was faintly strong and carried with it a sign of mint.

_**But now its getting late, and the moon is climbing high.**_

_**I want celebrate, see it shining in your eye.**_

"The moon is higher, I should get you home." He said quietly when in opening his eyes to the image of Dwayne standing upon the bridge to the stairwell, leaning over it as he wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth with a studying watch to David. All the while, David's handsome features were no longer boyish but angled in points as his occuli's retained a shocking maroon to yellow hue.

"Can't we just stay here forever, like this."

_**Because I'm still in love with you, I wanna see you dance again.**_

_**Because I'm still in love with you, on this harvest moon. . .**_

With Dwayne came Paul and Marco, each watching closing and waiting from afar as David and Star danced closely together as one. Basking in one another's presence and aurora it seemed before David ceased, nobody could guess what he was about to do next.

_**Because I'm still in love with you, I wanna see you dance again.**_

_**Because I'm still in love with you, on this harvest moon. . .**_

"You hardly know me..." David breathed the words out as quietly as possible, he didn't know exactly what it was. If it was the fact he couldn't do the kill or if it was the fact that Star pushed the question to his bad boy image being a cover up. But all of tonight, instead of showering her with adorned affection and lust, he talked shortly with her about herself. Never once giving her any information as to whom he was, and this changed the direction to where David was going with tonight. He had gotten to know his prey, it was an hawk with an hare that suddenly ceased the hunting. Just as the hunting died, so did the deviant carved features of his killer disappear from his visage. Signalling to the boys that it was not to be tonight, but now they were beginning to assume that the plunge was they were to dispose of the woman.

"I know you more than you think."

The fact that this girl was hardly feeble minded broad, David glanced to the golden bottle that carried the substance to their demise and then to the rest of the gang as before gesturing with the figurative flick of his digits off to the cliff edge. Paul and Marco followed the dismissal and descended to their haven, while Dwayne slowly backed down from his post and followed in retreat to the others, all the while shaking his head in disproval. As the song ended, David ceased the movement to which he lead and broken the bond with Star to retrieve the champagne bottle.

"Is that so?." David held a stern tone as he clutched the neck of the bottle with his left hand and balanced the bud to the palm of the other, turning away from the smoldering fire and back to Star before taking a quick swig of this pungent liquid.

"Yes." Star sternly said.

It was then he could not help but to laugh at the gullible girl as he passed Star the bottle, of course refusing to not take it as she clasped it within her own hands and drank from it in the same way. The horrid lushed taste filled and lined her esophagus as she gagged partially, dropping the bottle all together when it spilled across the surface in a thick coursed liquid. Crimson sheet, she was horrified with what she had just drank, wide eyed and gasped as her pout became open to disbelief.

"Whats wrong Star? You don't want to know me anymore." David pined with sarcasm as he disappeared from the direct light of the fire, taking to the shadows and leaving her there.

"...What- Wha- What are you?" she strifled as she moved away from the flickering dance of the fire light and turned swiftly to the shadows, from all around she could hear the bickering snides that David made from countless direction.

"Its not what am I, it is who I am. I'm a killer Star. Blood lusting Fiend."

"Show me."

The music stopped as the tape ran out and the click of the button switched up, causing Star to jump in startle before screaming in a yelp manner as she was tackled to the ground violently. David perched over her and held down struggle by the wrists as his vampiric facade was revealed by the light dancing over it, fangs revealed as he glared down at her in thirst. Shielding shut her eyes as she cringed and glanced away, the lightness of her mind over taking at she began dizzy to a point from the crimson lush.

"Look at me Star!" David growled.

To the agression, she had to open her eyes as she noticed him. Full view, he was indeed something more as she calmed herself and slowed her breathing from the drunkiness of this buzz. Those swollen breasts heaved up and down as David moved in towards the right nape of her neck, halting mere inches when Star turned to watch him without a fight. The look behind her azure brown sets paused him as he drew back by little and felt something unfamiliar within, releasing his hold over those fragile wrists as he moved swiftly away from atop her very form.

"Get out of here!" He roared with anger and before he could turn, she was scrambling away swiftly as ever without looking back once at him.

Tonight he felt his own ignorance and something in the line of pity to desire, the need and want of having something that would not be possible. Why did it happen like this tonight and at the very moment, he could draw no conclusion or even explain as to why the thoughts lingered. The moon held high as he glanced to the distant horizon and proceeded towards his haven bedding, all the while the boys stood wordless and voiceless to what they had just witnessed.

"...No one won't believe her."

* * *

A/N. Ok. So as I need motivation, not going to continue a story that has no reviews. So if you read, leave a review. And yea the story has no...like she suddenly likes David, but come on...the chick suddenly like Micheal too lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Boys: One of Us**

** By Sublime Lotus**

* * *

**.Next Night.**

The five foot seven female walked along the boardwalk as she blended perfectly to the crowd, lush auburn curls tamed to silken waves as she manoeuvred around and through each passing individual. A smirk accompanied her poised nude lips as the bangles to wrist clashed one another in a melody tune, while the fluttering of her navy cotton polyester dress complimented her stride. Star was feeling the empowerment David had bestowed upon her and the walk from the place to which she ran was long gone. Pulling the mixed colors of her shawl up around herself as to hide the exposed flesh of her shoulders, which would send any man into a stir frenzy of lustrous behavior.

"Star!" A girl shouted from the crowd while waving her arm vigorously to catch the attention.

Immediately it was averted as the location to her travel was found, she was employed at a beautician and spa as a clerk. Knowing the products and having a best friend who ran her own business was the benefit, plus a discount made it better as Star found herself heading in the direction.

"Finally! I've been waiting all night to ask how it went last night, you know...with him." she exciting questioned as her jaded eyes lit up.

"I don't want to talk about it, had a late night and I'm really burned from it." She muttered as she brushed past her friend at the door and made way to the register, opening it up with the key that was stashed beneath the counter, she began the cash count of tonight's till and float.

"Oh well last night ...- and then...-so I said to him... "

As Emily went on about her previous night, Star found herself enthralled in a trans like state to the background of voices and laughter. The steady beating of Emily's heart as she talked on and on, caught within a day dream as the surge of pain irritated the back of her throat to a dryness. Sore pit of her stomach cringed as the pulse seemed to quicken, closing her eyes from the volatile thoughts of the urge to gash open her friends throat and drink the crimson fountain. Star turned away as she fought this urge, crippling the money in the tightened clutch of her fist as Emily watched the actions and stopped her story telling.

"Star?...Star are you ok?" Emily questioned with concern as she careless reached out to her friend who seemed in distress.

Ignoring the question, she could feel herself heat up on the inside as the lava coursed within her veins and increased the pain alone. The sudden atmosphere of her space was invaded when Star exploded by bashing away the caring touch of Emily, the ruckus brought about the snaring cut of a nail tip that was sticking out of the counter corner.

"Fuck! I thought I told John to take care of that and what is your problem Star?" Emily snapped as she grabbed the kleenex next to the register and attended the minor wound, little did she know she had taunted her friend.

"I'm so sorry, I need some air and a night off Em..." She spoke with a shaken voice that was brittle and on the brink of tears as she dropped the bills and change back into the till, grabbing her shawl and bag while using her wavering locks to shield her features.

"What? But Star -" Before Emily could finish, Star was out the front doors as the bell above the door rang out loudly to her exit. Leaving Emily stunned and confused by the event.

Just as the crowd seemed to smooth move around her before, Star was now facing colliding bashes with strangers while retaining her features to the paved road beneath her feet. Using the lengths of her curls and palm of her right hand to shield herself off from those that stared at her, she could feel her own heart quicken and tighten up with the growing thirst. It was becoming too much for her and she needed to know what was happening, why this was happening.

Returning to the scene where it all began, Star managed to calm herself the more she moved away from the crowding bodies of the boardwalk. The beach front was scarce tonight and each step upon the unstable surface had caused her feet to sink in, bringing sand into the crevice between her foot and sandal. Although there was no discomfort, she climbed the stairs to the lot to which the boys sat perched upon there bikes in the exact spot from the night before.

"David!" She yelled out in anguish as she enclosed in on them, the wind capping off from the ocean whipped back her locks as those full lips quivered once in stutter halt to words.

The platinum blonde figured man turned his gaze from the beach front to the left of him as he locked the blue sets onto Star, no smirked portrayal was upon his visage as the other bore such. Dangling from the edge of his mouth was a halfly smoked cigarette as the smooth motion of her right arm came up, pinching between the index and fore finger of his gloved hand was the filter. Removing it from the thin lining of his lip, he used the top of his thumb to flick the menthol cigarette aside before stationing his hands to the bars of his bike. Kicking the stand, he revved the motor and engine to life while his smoldering gaze did not leave Star's.

Without exchange of words or guesses, Star was already lifting the dress to the height of her knees as she lifted her leg over the bike and positioned herself upon the rear seat of David's bike, breaking their gaze. David found himself removing the coat piled over his leather jacket and passing it back to Star, words or glances were not exchange once again. Once Star placed the jacket on, she wrapped her arms to the lean warmth of David's torso, comfort and security was his presence as she rested her chin into the nape area of his neck. Staring ahead boldly as she tightened her hold over David before feeling the touch of rough leather against the top of her right hand, it brought her fire and ice all together throughout her entire system.

"Go" she whispered into the drum of his left ear.

Before she could ready herself further, David sped off the paved spot and onto the beach front as the ocean air chased them along the ride. The sting of cool ocean air numbed the mind and thirst, part taking in such indulgence she closed her eyes to the world and enjoyed the ride.

"What is happening to me David." She whispered above the screeching of the wind as her fingers expanded out and ran their course through the material of his shirt, raking them softly against his form yet retaining their hold.

"Your changing Star" His voice was smooth and laced with serene behind it as he switched gears with the quick kick rise of his boot, the motor revved low as they came to the same mist formation and was surrounded by it in a shroud.

The triumph comes to a halt as they're at the cave entrance and Star opens her hazel eyes, David hops off his bike calmly and turns the ignition before extending the same hand towards Star. No hesitation, she places her delicate palm into the welcoming touch of the monsters leather glove. David's hand would wrap to her slender hand and lead her away toward the entrance, the signs reading 'Condemned' and 'unsafe' as they both descended the narrow path. Moonlight helps guide the steps, while Star is filled with disbelief to the hotel lobby embedded within the rocks. A desk lobby and elevator shaft sat in ruins from an old Victorian hotel that collapsed during a quake, beautiful and elegant yet still standing in the tilted hold of the cave itself.

"...Why did you bring me here."

"This is where I am. Here is where we live. Paul, Dwayne, Marco..."

"Was that your blood I drank."

"No... I can't tell you right now, but Star...you need to trust me."

Star felt compelled to listen to his words, but it was the fact that he offered her the bottle and its contents to her. Knowing very well just what it would do to her, she didn't ask for this. That night she was drawn to David and the gang, instinct to meet him as she was swallowed up by the wildness he portrayed and the irresistable smirk that caught her as he passed by her work place. Over hearing the blonde curly hair one call him by David, she had set out on her own to meet him the night she was initiated.

"Trust you...David you offered me that blood, why?!" Star questioned with frustration as she approached his space and invade him with confrontation.

David scoffed in return as he turned his back to Star and strode in another direction, avoiding any direct questions. Star could do nothing but to follow as she dropped her bag to the carpet beneath her and followed in pursuit, David walked along and removed his coat by tossing it aside upon a sofa that was weathered and torn.

"Answer me David."

Before Star could even catch up, David stopped and pivoted towards her swiftly as his gloved touch found themselves on either side of her face. Cupping her in manner as those molten lips embraced her own and locked into a deep kiss, causing the inside of her front to melt when she found her own hands trailing up his sides. Towering over her petite form, the kiss was long and passionate with paused husks of heavy breaths. David dropped his hands as they moved to undress one another, allowing his touch to at last feel the smooth surface of her satin skin. From the contour of her shoulder blade to the slender shape of her neck, he rested them beneath the edge of her jaw. Breaking the kiss suddenly, he withdrew back to see her reaction and face of expression.

Star glanced dreamily into the eyes of David, big eyes and burned by him as she moved her palms up the brawniness of his chest and slide them nimble digits beneath the heavy layer of his coat. Shoving it upwards and over the broad shoulders, David rolled back his arms in timing as his hands dropped and allowed for the heavy coat to hit the floor with a thud.

"Do you know what your doing..." He questioned.

"Yes."

As Star whispered her response, David found himself enraptured by her and engulfed by Star as he proceeded to kiss her profoundly. Undressing slowly as they moved off the side and towards the creamy transparent drapes, behind this fabric was a bedding and upon it was sheets with the comforter and pillows. Bare for any prying eyes to see, David came to lay Star to the soft surface as his own body crept closer into touching as he became one with her.

FADE OUT.

As night grew old and the morning light was spilling over the horizon, it came with a sudden gust of wind and chanting as whispers filled the lobby. Hollered voices and laughter from the boys return had caused Star to shift within the hook of David's left arm, bringing her angled chin upward to glance at his visage for sign of reaction. Shocking enough, he was already awake and gazing to the slit path where the light slowly grew. That ice blue stare darted quickly to Star when with his free arm did he remove the sheets and comforter from his form, he was retreating.

"What are you doing."

It was dumb of Star to ask, but reality of the situation was she didn't know exactly how the whole system work and David would have to explain a lot tonight. When he moved from the bedding, she sat up fully and held tight to herself the thin fabrication of the beige sheet. Those lushed curls now fizzed out but still fashionable and complimenting, dreary and tired eyed as she watched him slip all his gear back on.

"I'll explain everything tonight."

With that said, he was leaning forth and onto the mattress as his mouth found hers, over taking her like she was his and dominating it with the quick breaking withdrawal. Just as she managed to hold him there, she ran her hand down his bicep and to the length of his arm before lightly gripping his hand.

"Sleep." His tone was strict and commanding as he disappeared around the corner to the lobby, once again a gust kicked up and pigeons fluttered away from the spot to which David retreated.

With this said, Star could feel the over powering effect of sleep. Falling back into the softness of the bed as she glanced to the ceiling and noticed the drapes of curtains, parts of the wallpaper and other trinkets that she could not tell exactly what they were through the transparent drapes. Abiding to David, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**. Third Night.**

**-After days on end of boozing, drugs, and sex. David and Star find themselves at initation.-**

Dusk licked the horizon as the setting sun disappeared behind the placid ocean, swallowed by the water bed as night approached from the east and the vast night sky stretched out with embedding stars.

A muse of laughter carried itself as the revving engines of the bikes conquered as the boys and Star roamed over the deserted beach front, clutching close against him as they basked in one another's presence as they approached the boardwalk.

"Its gonna happen tonight!" Paul roared loudly over the engines

"We're gonna pop this cherry tonight! WHOOO" Marco exclaimed as he leapt the dune of sand and slammed forward upon his bike.

Boys chanting and yelled with thrill and excitement as David rode on smoothly alongside them, smirking to the remarks and cheering on as Star smiled brightly in her own show of merry to the excitement. Unaware as to what they were already plotting, she held on tight as they circled and bashed ignorance to the surfer nazis whom loomed over the beach in front the boardwalk before exiting swiftly. Dwayne dispatched alone and headed off towards the boardwalk, confused by his sudden departure as Star did not question it or the actions any of the boys did.

"I have something special for us tonight" David yelled above the noise.

"What is it?!"

"You'll see when we get there, its going to happen tonight Star! After tonight, we'll be together forever! Never growing old, never dying. All we need to do is this one thing tonight. "

Not responding to his words, Star continued to hold on tightly to the waist of her new found lover as they drove past the boardwalk and headed out to the secluded area of the beach. Paul and Marco braked to halt before hopping from their bikes, laughing at one another as they snickered to what they knew and how clueless Star had looked. Big eyed and innocent, she released her spell over David and stepped from the bike before finding a spot on the beach to sit.

"Star... I just want to say that you are the most...bodacious babe and I'm happy to have you apart of this family." Marco kissed up and left Star with a phase of giggles.

"Star" Paul worded correctly before bowing out and dipping away in pursuit of Marco.

Meanwhile David kept his cool as he remained atop the Triumph, leaning to the bar of his handles as he watched the approaching headlight of Dwayne off in the distance.

"Where did Dwayne go?"

"To get what we need to make our full transition."

As Dwayne pulled in on his bike, Star had noticed the tiny shift that beheld his waist disappear as the young figure of a little boy jumped from the rear of the bike. Dusty blonde and petite, he bore a ragged tee that had the guns and roses logo upon the front.

"David..." Star whispered as she folded her arms into the pit of her stomach.

"The thirst grows harder to control Star, I held on long...and its time I passed initiation." David's voice was low as he stared in the direction of the little boy, unmounting from his bike and striding in slow calculated steps like a predator to its prey.

"David...no.. he's just a child."

"Come Star...together...forever." David hissed behind as he extended a reach touch for Star's company, turning his features to exploit the monster that grew within him with the irresistable smirk.

Moving along with a force of nature, she ran next to the boy and shielded him away from the volatile features of David. Shaken and shocked by him as he changed suddenly, she was beginning to question just what she got herself into.

"No David...I'll do it by not like this, let me pick the initation...let this boy go."

Dwayne stared coldly at David in response to what his actions were to be, waiting for an order from him. David knew the rules and knew exactly what he had to do, therefore he approached the child and bared no threat.

"You have a name."

The child leaned into Star as she watched David cautiously for any reckless actions, even though she wouldn't stand a chance against him. The boy emerged fearlessly from behind Star and brushed aside his hair, exerting his chest outwards as he stepped towards David.

"Laddie."

"Laddie, well Laddie. What do you think of staying up all night."

"David." Star snapped coldly.

"Its fun." Laddie replied like any child agreeing to an older adult.

Reaching into the breast of his pocket, David retrieved a flask that he kept stashed and unscrewed the cap before handing it to the boy with a warming smile.

"Laddie, don't drink that."

"Star...let the kid do what he wants to do." Dwayne interrupted with a vivid stare.

"Come on Laddie, it won't kill you." David taunted.

And before Star could protest, Laddie took the flask and sipped it carefully like a soda pop can fizzing over. The remains of blood seared over the child's lips and down the corners as he coughed in angst, causing Star to fall back into herself as she became lost in presence being to the destruction of David.

"Tomorrow night...we will take this plunge and you will choose the prey, Star. Since I chose tonight."

With this said, Star nodded senseless to David as given it was her order. It was not love that she thought, it was control that she was feeling now with him as those days spent with him had now turned into something less.


End file.
